


Before the Coffee Gets Cold

by emilielee



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Drama, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilielee/pseuds/emilielee
Summary: What would you change if you could travel back in time? More importantly, who would you want to meet, maybe for one last time?*****In a small back alley in Seoul, there is a café which has been serving perfectly brewed coffee for over a hundred years, however, this coffee shop is not like any other, in fact, it gives the customer that needs to find it, one chance to travel back in time and fix any wrongs they may have done. The catch, the coffee must be drank at the end of 100 days or else all will be for nought.When Oh Sehun is given that chance to fix the rocky relationship he caused, and ten years after losing the love of his life Lu Han, he is determined to fix everything, to remind him one last time that he was and forever will be his true love.However, with only a certain amount of time to make things right, and knowing that the general rule of thumb for travelling back in time, using this method, means, that the present can not be fully changed, Sehun is desperate to change the definitive outcome, but at what cost?[Inspired by the novel of the same name, written by Toshikazu Kawaguchi]
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Before the Coffee Gets Cold

When twenty-five-year-old Oh Sehun had envisioned their last moments together, it hadn't been this.

He had imagined an old Korean stylized house, two chairs out front on the decking, and the two of them. Even well into their eighties, even when they forgot everyone else, they'd still remember each other, remember each of their little quirks, remember the love that could never be ruined by any pain or mistake.

Sehun would never have put his fantasy out in the open, it had been Lu Han that had done that. He always had been the more sensitive one in their relationship.

Either way, their last days were to be together, not like this.

The clock in the corridors seemed to tick loudly almost deafening in the quiet recesses of the waiting area as if it were announcing what was to come as if announcing, exactly what Lu Han and Sehun's fate was to be.

The nails of his right hand had almost been completely bitten down to the bed, his knee bounced up and down in anxious waves. He'd been sitting here for hours, so long in fact that he had lost track of time, and his back was aching. Only, he was afraid to move from his spot even to go to the bathroom, if Lu Han - if Lu Han came out of surgery and he wasn't there, he'd never shake the guilt. After all, the days leading up to this point in time had been nothing more than struggles. He knew he was to blame for it, and as soon as he was out of the OR and once he regained consciousness, Sehun would apologize a thousand times over, and swear to the older male that he would never leave his side again.

Deep down though, in Sehun's heart, he had a feeling, he  _ knew  _ they would never get that chance. But even so, he would remain in denial, just a moment longer. He was certain that if he gave into what he knew, there was no way that he would be able to handle it.

The 'what if's' and 'why's' were buzzing around in his head, so loudly, it was giving him a headache. He was a selfish bastard, he had ruined Lu Han's life, just because he wanted to prove a pathetic point. He should have known - no, he  _ had  _ known, that even a day apart from Lu Han, was excruciating for the Chinese man. He already suffered from severe relationship anxiety and had always been so afraid that he could never be loved without having to change everything about himself to do so. Sehun had been - was still - his one, and even  _ he  _ had hurt him.

"Please..." The word was breathy on Sehun's lips, and he buried his head in his hands, sitting here, waiting, slowly but surely, he was starting to feel claustrophobic and short of breath. Fuck, Oh Sehun, the male, who acted nonchalant and cold towards everyone that knew him, was ready to cry. To wail even. How much longer could he keep his mind and heart together? He calculated not long at all.

He squeezed his eyes shut, holding back the building onslaught of tears.

* * *

When the light of the operation room finally turned off, and the doors opened, Sehun, at this point in time had - to his surprise - drifted off briefly; but as soon as a masked female stepped out into the corridor, he had sprung to his feet, the cheap plastic chair he had been sitting on moments earlier, crashing to the linoleum floor behind him.

"Lu Han! Is he okay?!"

The nurse seemed to drop her head, her gaze lowered to the floor, and Sehun knew... Sehun knew at that moment, that his gut feeling had been right. He - he was gone.

"No..." His knees buckled and he sank to the floor, leaning against his overturned chair and shielding his eyes with his hands as the tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"We tried everything Mr. Oh, but there was just too much bleeding." She said gently, leaning down on her haunches and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sehun's stomach flipped, and he pushed her aside in his grief, leaning over the nearby trashcan and throwing up vociferously into it.

He clenched the sides of it so tightly his knuckles were white.

"The complications came from -" he couldn't even finish his sentence. The tears continued, he could feel that tightening in his chest grow even more intense.

The nurse nodded, righting the plastic chair and helping Sehun sit into it.

"His heart complications were severe enough that once we were only three hours in, his artery ruptured, we did what we could, but Lu Han went into shock, from there... it was only a matter of hours before he suffered a cardiac arrest that we could not bring him back from. Mr Oh... I'm so sorry for your loss."

He said nothing, he couldn't, he was too much in shock to manage even a curse.

"Mr Han... had this on his person."

She reached into the pocket of her scrubs, and placed a silver ring in his palm, a red stone that caught the light and the engraving of  _ S&L Never Apart  _ around its band. He gripped the ring so tightly in his hand, it made red welts rise on his palm.

_ It was supposed to be their eternal promise to one another. _

"The head doctor is bringing Lu Han back to his room, so you may - you may have one last chance to say goodbye..." She seemed to choke up herself, before she pat his shoulder once more, and went back inside the OR.

Sehun couldn't bring himself to move for quite some time, the fact that Lu Han would no longer be with him, was suffocating, the hatred he was feeling build inside himself, caused him to finally vocalize his feelings. He stood up and kicked the chair over with a yell of pain and frustration.

_ "This is all my fault; this is all because of me. He would have still been alive if I had gone home when he called me that night. No, he would have still been alive if I had never left him in the first place. I want to go back... Fuck... I want to go back..." _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading  
> -emilie


End file.
